The present invention relates to a plastic pressure vessel having a valve member engaged with an opening of the vessel and a method for manufacturing the plastic vessel.
A conventional pressure vessel for receiving a suitable filling in the vessel under pressure is generally made of metal and a valve means is connected to the opening of the vessel. When operating the valve, the filling such as coolant or gel is sprayed out at a speed. However, an inherent shortcoming of the metal vessel is that the cost of the metal material and the machinery for manufacturing the pressure vessels are so high that the product cannot have a lower price. Furthermore, the metal made the vessels could be corroded by the filling after two or three years and this could cause a dangerous result. The metal vessels are heavy so that it is not suitable for transportation. It is expensive to recycle or clean the used vessels.
The present invention intends to provide a pressure vessel that is made of PET and a metal collar is mounted to a neck of the vessel so that the pressure vessel beats the shortcomings of the conventional metal vessels.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pressure vessel and comprising a body having a closed end and a neck extending from the other end of the body. An opening is enclosed by the neck and a collar is mounted to the neck. A valve means includes a disk from which a valve member extends. The valve member is enclosed by a peripheral wall extending from the disk. The peripheral wall is engaged with an inner periphery of the neck and has an outward folded top edge which warps and positions the collar.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pressure vessel which is made of plastic and has a metal collar mounted to a neck of the pressure vessel. The metal collar is positioned by a valve means which is engaged with the neck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a plastic pressure vessel.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.